


DAY 3 #1: AURORA

by Fander_Frenzy



Series: D.W.C [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff(?), One girl/ eight guys (oof), high school!au, pining(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Summary: Quick note: the bridge mentioned is the bridge from the Aurora M/V!
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader
Series: D.W.C [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695724
Kudos: 7





	DAY 3 #1: AURORA

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: the bridge mentioned is the bridge from the Aurora M/V!

—•—

** Idol : ATEEZ **

** Setting : School, convenient store, bridge **

** A/U: High school!AU **

** Warning(s): Pining(?), angsty, fluff(?), one girl; 8 guys **

** Word Count: 2101 (One-shot) **

—•—

Nine hearts. One soul. 

They had promised to always stay together, to never let anyone bring the other down. That was eight years ago. 

They were now high school seniors and closer than ever before, having kept their promise. While they walked down the halls to their next class, he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting over to her. Y/F/N. The one who had made the group of boys warm up to her within merely minutes of meeting her. The one who had said:  ' _I sometimes think we share a soul, don't you think?_ ' He thinks it's then that he had started falling for her. Yunho sighed slightly as he shook his head, stopping himself from staring any further. 

"Hey, you okay?" Mingi asked him worriedly, having noticed how he had stared at you and Seonghwa, Jongho watching you silently from your right. San and Yeosang were standing behind him and Yunho,Hongjoon and Wooyoung walking ahead of everyone, having some debate about whether it's healthier for house cats to stay inside or to be let outside. 

Mingi knew for a _fact_ that Y/N was painfully unaware of how much she had been able to creep into their hearts. It was almost sad, how oblivious she was. Mingi had drifted off in his own thoughts for a moment until Yunho had elbowed him in his side, nodding his chin at you with a smile. Mingi grinned at you, and you found yourself smiling back at the two giants of your little friend group. "So I've already asked Seonghwa, Jongho, Wooyoung and Hongjoon so I just needa run it past you guys before it's official," both Mingi and Yunho nodded at the girl attentively. 

"You know that bridge down at the river on the way to the park?" You asked, looking behind you to make sure you didn't bump into someone accidentally. "Yeah, the one that's kind of empty?" Y/N beamed at Mingi, causing his heart to leap from his chest. He was absolutely whipped. 

"Exactly! _So_ , I was wondering if you guys wanna go for a walk over the bridge after school? I've never actually been over the bridge so I wanted to go with everyone." They agreed pretty easily, leaving you to go and ask the remaining two boys whether they wanted to tag along. 

You were sitting in your History class, turning to look at Jongho who was sat in front of you. "Jongho!" He turned around, humming as he watched you. With a wiggle of your eyebrows and a sly grin, you put your elbow down on the table in an arm-wrestling stance. "Wanna go? Loser has to buy milk for the gang." You challenged. He grinned, linking his hand with yours. He pushed down the butterflies fluttering in his chest from the sudden contact of your skin on his and the way your hand fit so perfectly into his. You got ready, your eyes focused solely on your joined hands. " 시 ...  작 !" You said, pushing with all of your strength. 

Jongho grinned as he watched you struggle, although he was surprised when you suddenly tricked him by pretending the teacher had walked in, easily pinning down his hand. " _Yah_! You cheater!" 

"I never said anything about fair play, Jongho-ssi." You smirked as you threw him a playful wink, unaware of how the rest of your friends were watching the exchange with clenched teeth and the way Jongho's heart beat just a _bit_ faster. 

When finally the time came for lunch, you were the first out of the room, not even noticing how Wooyoung was the first to run after you, Yeosang not far behind. You managed to grab a seat at your usual table first, smiling and making a pleased sound when the rice hit your tongue. "Did you not have breakfast or something?" Wooyoung asked, giggling when you hit his arm with a mouthful of rice and kimchi. 

"No, I did. I'm just sick and tired of working." You smiled at him. Noticing how the first two buttons of his shirt was undone. You frowned, looking at him dissapointedly. 

"What?"

"I'm sure Yeosang has told you about not wearing you clothes properly. Do I have to as well?" You shook your head, turning to button up the buttons, your tongue hitting the side of your mouth as you concentrated. Wooyoung watched you closely, his eyes trained on your lips. He wondered what if would feel like to kiss you, and then he remembered that he couldn't because he was one of eight other options of whom he thought you'd gladly choose over him. Before he could continue sulking, Yeosang dragged him out of his reverie by slamming his food on the table. "Yah! Do we seriously have to baby you on properly wearing clothes?" Though it was unusual to see Yeosang so worked up, Wooyoung noticed how he was pointedly glaring at him. 

Laughing, you ruffled Yeosang's hair, smiling at him and calming him down. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll grow up soon enough." 

"I'm sitting literally right here, you know?" Yeosang chuckled at his friend's reaction, his heart throbbing at the way you were smiling at him. You tended to save hair ruffling specifically for him, and it made his heart race uncontrollably. 

It was in P.E, your last period of the day, when you decided to hang out with Hongjoong. He had been standing off to the side of the basketball court, laughing when Mingi and Yunho ganged up on Seonghwa to get the ball from him and to shoot, running away before the older had the chance to chuck a ball at them. "Hongjoong! Can I have some of your water? I forgot mine by my locker." You face-palmed dramatically. 

"Yeah, sure." He held out the bottle for you, before retracting it last minute. He held it out again, before repeating the process. Pouting at him, you grabbed at it, but he had instead decided to hold it in the air, forcing you to jump up to get it. With a growl, you put your hand on his shoulder to hoist yourself high enough to grab the bottle, sticking out your tongue triumphantly. 

Hongjoon shook his head at your antics, silently trying to get the burning of where your thumb had lightly brushed over the skin on his neck to subside, hoping he wasn't being too obvious. When you finished drinking from the water bottle, you gave it back to him with a smile, running back over to San to shoot some hoops. 

\----------------

Shooting hoops with San was something you did often, since he lived only a block down from your house, and the park that you and the rest of the guys frequented had a dingy basketball court in it's center. Though San was _considerably_ better at actually getting the ball through the hoops, you enjoyed it anyway. Though you had on more than one occasion threw a ball at him for his insufferable teasing. 

"Oh my God, San!" You gasped, eyes lighting up when you had a sudden idea. 

"What? Why're you looking so excited?" He chuckled, hopping the ball in his hand a few times before flicking it into the hoop with admirable ease. "You know how I constantly complain about not being able to dunk?"

"Of course. It's hard to miss when you're whining every fifteen minutes—" He dodged when you moved to hit him, laughing with you as you almost fell over one of the stray basketballs. "Why don't you boost me up?" San looked at the girl in front of him with utter disbelief, sighing when she pouted and gave in eventually. 

Grabbing you under your arms, he bent down slightly. "Are you sure about this? What if I drop you?" He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he had enough power to lift you up for a few seconds. "You won't! I trust you, San-ah!" He down at you, counting down before hoisting you up for you to just barely make a dunk. You screamed happily, running around the auditorium and high fiving your classmates who had taken a seat in the bleachers, otherwise high fiving the air. San shook his head, his head spinning with the scent you had left behind from being so close. 

\---------------

Finally, the last period had ended and you were walking excitedly to the convenient store to grab some milk (that Jongho would be paying for) before heading off toward the bridge. You walked with Seonghwa as you scanned the shelves of snacks, your eyes landing on some chocolate bars. Seonghwa chuckled, taking them off of the shelf to check the price. "Are you craving chocolates, too?" You asked him, looking up at him briefly as you took the same package to read over it yourself. 

"In fact, I am. You want a packet?" He asked, his stomach flipping when you looked at him with a gummy smile, unable to hold back your joy. "If you wouldn't mind. I'll pay you back, I swear! I'll just have to get my bag—" Shaking his head, Seonghwa walked to the register to pay for the chocolate. Giving you yours as the two of you went outside to grab your milk. Sneakily, you managed to bag a 5,000 won bill into the raven haired boys backpack, a soft smile on your face when you walked ahead to catch up to Mingi. 

"Yo, slow down! Not everyone here has freakishly long legs, Gi!" The taller male shook his head, a smile on his face as he sipped at the banana milk in his hand, looking ahead of him. You giggled at his reaction, loosely taking his arm and walking along with him happily. Mingi was sure his heart was thunderously loud, being able to hear it in the back of his head. Though skin-ship wasn't rare with you, he knew it drew not only him, but everyone crazy. But of course, they didn't really say anything about it, because why would they? If it meant getting an extra hug or two from you at the end of the day, who cares about the fact that you don't know just how much it affects them. In no time at all, Mingi's heart sunk when you rushed over to the side of the bridge, trying to look over the railing to get a better view of the river and setting sun. 

"Wah, it's beautiful!" Your smile was the most beautiful thing, is what the others often said.  _ Prettiest thing on earth,  _ Yunho thought. You looked around after a bit. "Yunho! I can't see properly with this stupid fence. Help me up?" You had seen him standing next to you, his head sticking just out over the fence along with Mingi's, but Yunho was closer and besides, Mingi looked like he was talking with Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Though Yunho felt a bit nervous he agreed, letting you hop onto his back, pulling out your phone to take a picture and then just kind of staring ahead, lost in your thoughts. Yunho, though not wanting to because of his sweaty palms, was holding you up by your thighs. You had slung your arms over his shoulders for a bit of a more comfortable position, later deciding to rest your chin there too, your head getting tired of cranking over his hair. You hadn't even realized how drowsy you had gotten until you had mumbled about how comfortable Yunho's shoulder was, causing him to bubble up with a happy jingle kind of laughter that woke you up. 

You were piggybacked all the way back to your house, were the guys saw you off and you exchanged hugs with each of them. "Thank you guys _so much_ for today. It was great." They all nodded with soft smiles on their faces, waving at you as they walked down the road to the bus stop. 

"Love you!" They stopped in their tracks, turning to look at you with racing hearts and sweaty palms. "Love you too!" They called separately, managing small smiles. 

Of course they loved you. Who wouldn't? You were like an aurora. Beautiful, bright and happy. Always ready to cover each and every one of them like a blanket, if need be. Never making them feel left out. Bringing smiles to their faces. 

Always showing them you loved them. 

Just... not in the way they wanted you to. 


End file.
